Sushi cat
by Le plus Petit Prince
Summary: This has no point to it, in all honesty. It's just Alfred and Yao playing the best game ever. Rated M because everyone knows Alfred swears a lot!


It was a boring Saturday afternoon for Alfred, surfing the internet being the only "productive" thing he did that day. True, he did have company coming over but that wouldn't be until much later for dinner. Until then he had nothing better to do than stare at the screen in front of him like a mindless zombie. He concluded that the only thing he would be able to do on the internet that wouldn't bore him to tears, much like listening to Arthur drone on about how he shouldn't talk with his mouth full, was to play a game of some sort. Unfortunately, there was nothing that sounded good. He came across, and tried, a bunch of others...but none of them were interesting enough to keep him occupied for more than five minutes.

He sat back in his chair with a groan but still kept his eyes glued to the screen, in hopes he would find _something _worth his time. He clicked on an odd game, mainly because the picture was of a cat and he secretly loved cats to death. The title rolled in and the first thing that caught Alfred's eye was the sun that had a comical and cute smile drawn on it. It kind of made him smile and sit up in his chair. The cat was a big lump of a cat laying on his back on a hill and then little bouncing sushi led his eyes to the "start game" button. He clicked it and the intro video started. Normally, he would skip them and the big skip button in the corner kind of called out to him, but he just couldn't resist watching this cute blue cat as he walked down the sidewalk. The cat noticed in a window a pink stuffed cat that looked kind of like him. He rushed for the automatic sliding doors but slammed right into them. He tried again and still slammed into it. A sumo wrestler ran in and before the cat could follow him the doors shut and he slammed into them a third time. He realized that he needed to get bigger to make them open, thus, the game started.

Alfred realized the object of the game was to eat the sushi on the board by dropping the cat from the top. He would bounce around a bit maybe and when he achieved a "full belly" the next level would start. He scoffed, this game was the most simple idea on the planet and he wondered why he didn't hit the back button and continue searching. He. Just. Couldn't.

The music kind of reminded him of the guest that was supposed to show up first but he quickly shoved that thought away. He had to concentrate, this game was harder than he thought. If he ran out of cats before he had a full belly he failed. There also seemed to be an annoying glitch with the game that would make the cat freeze. Alfred had to be careful in a video game for once.

After a level or two, the cat started freezing more. It started to annoy Alfred but he didn't mind starting the level over, it wasn't like he got very much anyway. It was when he almost got a full belly in one shot and the cat froze that he flipped out. He grabbed his monitor and shouted, "What the **actual** fuck. You can't just do that! Holy shit."

"What are you playing, aru...?" Alfred froze and let go of his screen.

"Hmm? Nothing..." he cleared his throat, but his guest would have none of this cool act. "Yao, you're early."

"Oh, I know..." Yao peered at the screen and grimaced at the music coming from it. No doubt, Alfred would treat the music as if it sounded Chinese when it clearly sounded Japanese in a way.

"That's just..." he mumbled the rest of the sentence and looked down at the keyboard. Obviously, he was embarrassed to have been caught playing such a game.

"What's the name, aru?"

"Sushi cat..." he ground out and Yao began to laugh so hard he had to sit down. "Shut up, okay! I was bored as hell!"

"Oh...oh, I'm not laughing at the name. I just didn't take you for a cat person, aru. Can I watch?"

With that, Alfred kind of nodded and then turned back. He had just finished the level before Yao _rudely _interrupted. He clicked continue and they sat back to the next clip. The cat had returned to the shop only to find the pink cat no longer there, as in, someone had bought it! He noticed the cat was on a bus and he pulled out two coins but he needed three to get on. He looked around and found that there was a sumo tournament and the prize was one coin. He needed to get bigger, therefore, he needed to eat more sushi. Which began the next set of levels.

After a couple of levels, Yao began to do the equivalent of backseat driving in the video gaming world.

"You're doing that wrong!"

"You let go in the wrong spot, that's why it froze, aru!"

"It's going to keep freezing if you let it go right there, the cat moves too fast, aru!"

Alfred growled, "If you want to play so bad then here!" he shoved the mouse over to Yao, "see how hard it is!"

Yao frowned at the keyboard, he didn't actually want to play. He just enjoyed being a backseat part of it. But if Alfred wanted to let him then he couldn't turn it down. He pulled the mouse over and moved the cat to a different spot and clicked to let it go. It moved faster than when Alfred dropped it and it froze again. Instead of laughing like he thought his friend would, he just pulled the mouse back over and smirked.

"It's not so easy, but I don't blame you. It looks wicked easy to play."

They continued to play, Yao was still trying to tell Alfred what to do but in a less harsh manner. They got to the next mini movie of the cat Yao expressed how much he wished he had a real cat like that for some reason. When they started the level after the video the cat froze more often than normal.

"Oh come on!"

"Stop freezing, aru!"

They ended with an empty belly most of the time and were stuck on one level for longer than they should have been. On one level, they got a full belly in one shot but the cat was too fat to make it through to the bins at the bottom.

"What the fucking fuck. Seriously? Argh!" Alfred grabbed his monitor again and Yao shook his head.

"Do you always get this passionate about a game, aru?"

"You saw that fucking cat with his fucking smile all fat and happy that he was full! Well yeah, that's nice that you're full and all but could you kindly suck your gut in and make it THROUGH. OH MY GOSH." Yao crossed his arms and sat back. It was no fun when Alfred would lose instead of fly through the game like it was a piece of cake.

When Alfred finally made it through that level he wasn't in the mood to take that game lightly anymore. He had a serious gamer look to his face and he was treating the game as if it was Call of Duty or something. When it finally went his way, he grinned a bit and Yao kept egging him on to go go go! They were almost finished with the game!

There they were, at the last level. The cat only froze once and it was working out just the way Alfred wanted it to. He grabbed sushi like a pro and the cat ate to his heart's content. Then the full belly achieved window popped up and Yao's cheered while Alfred's smile was bigger than his face. They finally made it through this wretched game! He hit continue and instead of paying attention to the cat on his last mini movie he turned to Yao and hugged him tight.

"Fuck yes!"

"We did it, aru!"

They stood up and danced, in all honesty, they over reacted to a simple game. But they didn't care! They cheered and Alfred shouted about how he was better than the game at everything. The credits were long over and they were still dancing about.

"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell are you two doing? I thought we all had dinner plans."

Yao and Alfred froze in their dancing before turning to catch of glimpse of the person crashing their tiny celebration. It was Arthur, the other member of their dinner plans. How could Alfred forget? It was on the tip of tongue before he started that stupid game!

"We're playing a game?"

"Yes, well, I waited for both of you and you never showed. That game better have been life-threateningly important because I'm not paying for either of you now."

"Well, it wasn't threatening our lives but it did make us hungry?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and marched over to the computer, turning the monitor off but not the tower.

"Come on then, what do you want?"

Yao giggled and mumbled something for Alfred to hear, then Alfred turned back to Arthur and exclaimed, "Let's go get some sushi!"

* * *

Crap, ending was crap.

Here's the game if anyone was wondering: http : / www . addictinggames . com / sushi - cat - game . html (just remove the spaces)


End file.
